


bad intentions

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [62]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Happy Birthday Enoshima Junko, Hell, Torture, Trope Subversion/Inversion, highly questionable, the road to hell is paved with good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Her intentions were never good.She knows this much.
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 12





	bad intentions

The road to Junko's heaven is paved with her own bad intentions.

* * *

IF she ever knew what this story was meant to end as, she would most likely invest in it with even greater gusto. 

Hell is a place meant to bring her the greatest despair possible, after all, and for her, the greatest despair is sheer ecstasy.

Her hands (cracked nails, skeletal pale) shovel her sins past her lips, _SayakaMukuroLeonChihiroMondoKiyotakaHifumiTaekoSakura_ flashing past her like specters.

* * *

Hell is ecstasy, and she screams for the fun of it.

Torture tastes iron-red, tearing her apart with botched executions.

(She loves it, lives for it, despite no longer living for it)

* * *

The bears have claws.

Monokuma rips her stomach out, grinning the shark-toothed grin Monaca made, and Junko _screams_ from the sheer joy and despair filling her.

She is a shade, a shadow, one capable of feeling naught but despair-

and she loves it.

* * *

Candy-pastel-neon pink red paints her lips, varying shades from varying bodies.

The walls have eyes, different colors shapes sizes from different corpses. 

(Naegi Makoto. Naegi Makoto. Naegi Makoto's eyes.)

The corpses are the same.

* * *

The death of Naegi Makoto is her greatest ecstasy.

And her greatest despair.

(What is a battle, if not two-sided?)

* * *

Nothing she did matters, in the end.

Despair loses again.

The world's despair, contained within her-

and this is her ecstasy.

* * *

Her intentions were never good.

She knows this much. 


End file.
